


Yo pongo las cicatrices

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason deja un rastro de explosiones a su paso que es fácil de trazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo pongo las cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> para el [meme musical de lj](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html?thread=1940469#t1940469).
> 
> Post Batman and Red Hood #20.

Jason deja un rastro de explosiones a su paso que es fácil de trazar. Tim nunca tiene problemas para encontrarle, si ha de ser sincero. Jason siempre quiere que le encuentren, por bravuconería o por aburrimiento, pero siempre hay una razón para que acaben cara a cara y a mordiscos. Es como un mensaje en una botella. _Aquí estoy, ven a buscarme_ , y cada explosión lo hace todo un poco más enfermo. Tim lo sabe, Jason lo sabe. 

Quiere preguntarle qué ha pasado, qué ha hecho Bruce, porque sólo hay dos personas que atrapen a Jason de esa manera, que hagan que sus heridas sangren y se asomen de nuevo en su piel. Jason le sujeta el mentón con los guantes, el pelo le huele a pólvora, la boca le sabe a ceniza, y todo él arde. Arde entero, desde las entrañas e indicándole a Tim el camino. Aquí una cicatriz nueva, y las que llevan allí años, en su clavícula y en su espalda, líneas quemadas en su costado y piel que no es tan suave como debería. Parte de su piel está usada, pero no el resto. Tim no quiere preguntar y Jason no quiere explicárselo, pero la diferencia es palpable bajo la punta de sus dedos. 

Esta vez hay más que furia contenida, algo que tira de las esquinas de Jason y ruega que se deshaga. Le besa con algo más que rabia, y no es nuevo, pero sabe diferente que el resto de las veces. 

Tim le sujeta en el sitio, le saca del traje y se aprende sus cicatrices. Se lo dice con el movimiento de sus caderas y con todos los pedazos de piel y de sí mismo que puede reunir. Se lo dice en silencio pero a gritos. _No pasa nada, a todos nos reemplazan_ , y eso parece saciar a Jason por el momento. 

Espera que sea suficiente. No se queda a la mañana para averiguarlo.


End file.
